


Coming Home

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom Obi-Wan, Dom/sub, M/M, Modern AU, Trans Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ben comes home to a very frustrated Anakin. They fuck. That's the story.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65
Collections: Anonymous





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I actually just wrote this for my partner but my deep seated hate for google docs made me just post it here. Enjoy?

They’d been texting all day in between shifts, the kind of texts you really should only read in private for fear of having to explain the blush or the smirk. Ben had kept some self-control during his work, but the car ride home he couldn’t help but let his mind wander to Anakin’s texts. The kind of texts that send shivers down his spine if he let himself. _Not yet_ , he told himself. Only when he parked the car in the driveway he allowed himself to feel and as butterflies piled up in his stomach, he opened the door.

Anakin had done a much worse job at controlling himself. He saw it in the way his eyes widened even further when Anakin’s gaze fixed on him, he saw it in the blush on his face and the way he’d messed up his golden curls.

“Good evening, Anakin.”

He swallowed visibly. “Good evening.”

There was a hesitation in his voice, Ben recognized it. He wasn’t sure what to call him. Good. Let him fester in it for a little bit.

“I made food.”

They both knew their kind of hunger would not be fulfilled with food, but Ben was going to pretend for a little longer.

“Smells good.” Ben held Anakin’s gaze for a few seconds. “Can’t wait to taste it.”

The look was torture, he knew it, he did it to Anakin with the utmost intent. And it seemed like he wasn’t going to give in, that he wasn’t going to say anything, but he was wrong.

“Oh fuck you, Ben!” he shouted finally. “You can’t just text me… all that, and then walk in like nothing happened.”

“And here I thought you wouldn’t break so easily.” Ben grinned. “You better turn off the fire now, before your recklessness burns the house down.”

His eyes widened even further and he opened his mouth, only to close it again. He loved him like this, bewildered and almost confused. Ben knew he’d only have to ask and Anakin would do anything for him.

“Yes,” Anakin finally said. “You’re right.”

Ben crossed his arms and when Anakin turned back around he raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Yes _who,_ Anakin?”

Anakin was so bad at hiding his little gasps. So uncontrolled and wild, just begging to be tamed.

“Yes, master,” he finally said.

“That’s a good boy.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Anakin cursed. “Do you want to go to the bedroom?”

“I’d do it here,” Ben said, “ but you’re right, you might be more comfortable there.”

It was so easy. Every word he said drove Anakin further down the path of wanting, of needing. He recognized it, and it would only be a matter of time before Anakin would admit it in words too. Pushing Anakin there was barely pushing, it was only nudging.

“Yes, master.”

But Ben was pushed somewhere too, in a new comfortable mindset, where their dynamic became like a dance with Ben leading.

Ben pushed Anakin against the wall before the door even closed behind them, and his lips crushed into Anakin’s with a passion that came close to violence. First his hand was on Anakin’s chest, feeling the heat of his body and his racing heart, and then in his hair, pulling on him with no rhyme or reason, just because he could. He felt of the heat of his lips and the gasps helplessly falling from them. And then he remembered.

“Shit, I really have to take my binder off.”

He moved away from Anakin and sighed. “Just a second.”

“You need…” Anakin was still panting. “You need help?”

Ben shook his head and unbuttoned his shirt, searching for a T-shirt somewhere in the room. Anakin knew this routine by now, but Ben still hated having to stop in the middle of things. And although he trusted Anakin, he really did, he still turned his back towards him as he wriggled out of his binder and put a slightly oversized black T-shirt on. It had been terrifying the first time, but now it had gotten easier. Nothing really changed as he folded his clothes and put them on a the drawer.

“Do you have to _fold_ them?”

“You always make a mess, dear.”

“You make _me_ a mess.”

Ben grinned and took a deep breath. Nothing was hurting or feeling strange and he’d stayed under the recommended eight hours. He was fine.

“Will you take off that awful hoodie and lie down on the bed for me, please, Anakin?”

“What’s wrong with my –?”

But Ben glanced at him and Anakin didn’t finish his sentence, he just did what was asked of him and took his star trek hoodie off, dumping it on the ground like he did.

“I told you, you make a mess.”

“Hmm shut up and come here, master.”

“I thought I made the rules here?”

Ben watched Anakin but didn’t come closer yet, to Anakin’s frustration.

“Please, master?”

“That’s more like it.” He came closer and gently pushed Anakin down on the sheets. “That’s my good boy.”

Anakin hummed happily and smiled before they found each other’s lips again. It started out soft and slow, but they were back at where they’d been at before and when they parted again, they were both out of breath and burning hot.

“Please, master,” Anakin said.

“What is it, Anakin?”

“Don’t stop, please.”

Ben smiled. There was something about Anakin’s constant reminders how much he wanted him, that drove him absolutely crazy. Soon his hands found his way under Anakin’s T-shirt and he decided to just get rid of it. He didn’t need it now.

“God, you always look so beautiful like this, do you know that?”

Anakin just nodded and smiled happily.

“Oh, you know?” Ben laughed. “So smug.”

“I’m not smug!”

“Sure you’re not.” He smiled and pressed a kiss on his chest. “Sure.”

Ben always loved this part, pressing kisses on his chest and feeling Anakin breathe heavily under him. It was pretty bad already, he could feel it. He sucked on a nipple and Anakin gasped.

“Fuck, master. I’m gonna cum already.”

“Oh, I don’t think so, Anakin.”

“Okay.” He closed his eyes and calmed his breathing. “I’m good, master.”

“Yes, you are.” Ben smiled. “Self-control, dear.”

“Yes, master.”

It took only a few seconds, but Ben couldn’t help but feel fondness more than anything else. He was so beautiful, so wonderful like this. Such a mess. All he ever wanted. Then he put a hand on his crotch and Anakin nearly screamed in frustration.

“Not fair,” he said. “Not fair at all.”

“I know it’s not, love.”

Ben continued anyway, taking off Anakin’s jeans and pushing down his underwear to reveal his very much hard cock. Ben grinned and took it in his hand, rubbing the tip gently, watching precum leaking out as Anakin wriggled under him.

“So hard already. I haven’t even done anything.”

“You’ve done enough,” Anakin gasped. “Master.”

Ben just hummed and moved away a little bit, to Anakin’s even greater frustration. He had probably left the lube in the night stand, and unless Anakin had put it back somewhere else, the strap on was still hiding under the socks. Ben undid his belt and took off his slacks, watching Anakin naked and very impatiently groan near him.

“Wait a second, love. Just trying to find my dick.”

Anakin chuckled and Ben couldn’t help but follow his example. At first he’d been worried Anakin would be weird about Ben being trans, but he’d taken it very well and both of them had gotten more and more comfortable around the topic of Ben’s body. There were still hang ups, of course, but it was getting better every day.

“And the lube.”

Ben found Anakin’s favorite strap-on, but the lube wasn’t in the upper cabinet.

“Wait,” Anakin pushed himself up. “Might be in the bathroom.”

“Were you having some fun in the shower, dear?”

Anakin blushed even deeper and got up, hurrying into the other room. Ben took the time to tighten the bands of his strap-on. It felt good, time and time again. Looking down and finding what he wanted to have, even if this one was neon green for _some_ reason (Anakin thought it’d be funny).

“Got it.”

The brief interlude had not gotten rid of Anakin’s deep blush or his hardness. He plopped himself back on the bed and handed Ben the bottle of lube.

“Here you go.”

“Put it back next time, alright?”

“ _Yes,_ master.” Anakin huffed. “Fuck me now?”

“You’re bold.”

“I know I am, master.”

“Turn around.”

Anakin seemed to recognize his tone of voice and didn’t protest before turning to his stomach. Ben smiled and opened the bottle. Then he moved to behind him and nudged Anakin’s bottom up a little. Anakin reacted with a happy whine, one of Ben’s personal favorite sounds. He put the lube on his fingers and teased a first finger by Anakin’s hole. He groaned but did nothing else, so Ben kept running circles around it, until Anakin groaned again and said:

“Master, _please._ ”

“What did you say?”

“Please,” Anakin repeated, more desperately now, “Please put your finger in me.”

“Good boy.”

He slowly entered him with a finger and Anakin hummed happily. It didn’t last long, he pushed against his finger impatiently now, eager to take more. Ben let another finger in and Anakin wriggled under him.

“Please, just fuck me, master.” Anakin begged, “Please.”

That was all he needed to hear. Ben took his fingers out and lubed the dildo up, before teasing it by his hole. Anakin pushed his ass towards him, taking it in before Ben even decided he was allowed to have it.

“That’s not very good.”

Anakin chuckled. “Why don’t you punish me then?”

Oh, he would. Ben let a hard smack come down on Anakin’s ass and Anakin winced in pain and shock. Had he really not seen this coming?

“You want to be good boy for me now?”

“Yes,” Anakin whined. “Yes, master. Sorry, master.”

“That’s more like it.”

He took his ass in his hands and pressed down, slowly sliding inside of him. Anakin shuddered and moaned, and although he tried to push himself back in him, Ben refused to let him. He was the one in control and he knew Anakin knew it too. He saw it in the way he gasped and moaned and wriggled and the way he’d give into him like he always did, so beautiful and dangerous.

Ben really wanted to start out slow, to drive Anakin crazy with want and need, but he lost his self-control halfway through another moan and pushed deeper and faster and rougher, grabbed him harder, wanted him more and more. Anakin whispered things that were no longer words, but Ben understood nevertheless. He _wanted, needed,_ just as much as Ben did. He lost himself in thrusts and passion, watched Anakin’s skin turn white and then red from where his fingers and nails were digging in. There were times where he’d worried sex like this wouldn’t feel good for him, but Ben was getting as much pleasure out of it as Anakin did.

“Gotta… cum,” Anakin said breathlessly. “ _Please_.”

He could not refuse. Not today. Not now.

“Come for me then, love.”

Anakin coming was more than just that, it was a masterpiece. He whispered words that sounded vaguely like thanks you’s and clashed into the bed, spent and ruined. Ben pulled out of him slowly and lied down next to him. It was so warm and they’d have to get up soon, but Ben just pulled Anakin close and kissed his forehead. Anakin smiled softly and took a few deep breaths before speaking again.

“Thank you.”

“Thank you too,” Ben brushed his hair aside to look at his face. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“Of course.” Anakin sighed with a smile. “Always.”

“Always.”


End file.
